


Twenty Minute Window

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bratting, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Were you missing me, Doctor Geiszler? Is that what this is about? Does my mere presence light up a room in a way that you find it difficult to function without?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minute Window

Hermann did not look up when Newt burst into the room. He kept his eyes firmly on his notes, determined to continue working despite Newt’s disruptive presence. 

Newt examined Hermann’s desk: he was taking notes by hand; underlined at the top of the page was a preliminary title, _Requirements for Construction of a Jaeger Capable Of Functioning in the Vicinity of the Breach_. 

“Dude, why are you working in here?” he said. “Wouldn’t it be easier to type that up in the lab?” 

“It would be,” Hermann said through gritted teeth, “if the whole lab did not stink of formalin.” 

“It’s a lab,” Newt said. “You can’t get on my case about preserving organs in a lab.” 

“Did I? Did I ‘get on your case?’ No, I came in here.” 

“You could have at least asked me to turn the fan on.” 

“Were you missing me, Doctor Geiszler? Is that what this is about? Does my mere presence light up a room in a way that you find it difficult to function without?” Hermann was still not looking up from his writing. 

“Actually, yeah. It was getting a little lonely.” 

“So now you’ve come in here to stink up our room.” 

“Relax, I’m done for the day and I’m getting right in the shower.” Newt stripped off his shirt, dropped it on the floor without a care. “And when I get out,” he said, sticking his nose into the crook of Hermann’s neck, “I hope you’ll be all done with your work, too.” Hermann scrunched up his shoulder to push Newt away. But Newt gave no indication that he’d been snubbed; he just darted, giggling, into the bathroom. 

Hermann continued working as if nothing unusual had just occurred. It wasn’t that Newton’s libido wasn’t a concern of his, but right now he was deep into describing the electromagnetic storm generated by the Breach and theorizing about a Jaeger that could withstand it. 

He enjoyed fifteen minutes of peaceful work before Newt emerged from the bathroom, naked save for his glasses. He stepped over the clothes he had discarded in the doorway, and set upon Hermann again. 

“Come on,” he said. “I told you. It’s after ten. No more work, it’s sexy-time.” 

Hermann shrugged off Newt’s grabby hands. 

Newt huffed and went to sit on the bed. He leaned over to reach into his duffel bag. “But I bought this special stuff for us to use tonight.” Hermann refused to look up to see what Newt was pulling out, but he may have caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye: a bottle of massage oil. “Come on, Hermann, lets get our dicks all slippery and rub them together.” 

Hermann continued to fill the paper before him with his clear, careful script. 

“I’m gonna start without you…” Newt sang. Herman flipped through the pages of the book he had open, and made a new note. “Here I go…” Slowly – giving Hermann plenty of time to respond, to intervene – Newt poured far too much of the oil into his cupped palm. He leaned back against the wall and began to rub the oil into his chest and belly. His slick hand traveled up and across his collarbones, then down into his pubic hair, until he was glistening. “Hermann, you’re missing it,” he crooned as he teased himself, playing with his nipples. 

Finding himself still ignored, Newt flopped down dramatically and laid flat on his back before taking hold of his erection. “It’s not too late, you can still join me. Plenty of room over here on the bed.” As he tugged at himself, he tilted his hips enticingly in Hermann’s general direction. 

Hermann shifted in his chair, but continued his work, refusing to look. 

“Hermann,” Newt went on, dragging out the consonants. “This massage oil feels _really_ good. It smells good too. Can you smell it from there? You should come over here if you can’t.” He had his cock in both hands now, making slick noises with it as he stroked languidly. He paused briefly to pour more oil into his hands, then drew his knees up and reached down to rub it into the insides of his thighs, all the way up to the creases where thighs met body. He gently squeezed his balls, one at a time, and then cupped both at once. 

“Please, Hermann, I’m really close. I want you to finish me off.” Newt rolled his hips in a pathetic, pleading manner, then rocked a bit from side to side. “ _Hermann_.” His hands worked fervently between his legs. 

Still hunched over his notes, perhaps now more awkwardly and with his knees tightly together, Hermann ignored the soft rustling of sheets against skin as Newt’s wriggling became more intense. 

“Okay, this is it,” Newt cried out. “I’m gonna come without you. I’m gonna…” Newt thrashed on the bed, pumping his hips and shooting his load all over his belly. He settled back onto the mattress with a satisfied sigh, and for a moment everything was quiet. 

Then there was a screech as Hermann pushed his chair across the concrete floor and stood up. He approached the bed, leaning over Newt’s relaxed body with a stern expression, and when Newt opened his eyes and saw this, he tensed up again. He watched, frozen, as Hermann reached out and grasped his soft, sensitive cock and began to jerk him off. He flinched and squirmed under Hermann’s coarse touch. “Nnnh, no, Hermann. I need twenty minutes before I can get hard again.” 

“How fortunate that I’ve just found a twenty-minute window in my schedule,” Hermann said flatly, and continued giving him rough strokes. 

The head of Newt’s cock had retreated back beneath his foreskin; Hermann pushed the tip of his finger between foreskin and glans, wiggling it around amongst the come still lingering there, over the too-sensitive slit. Newt winced and whined, begging Hermann to stop. Hermann ignored all this, just as he had been ignoring Newt’s begging all evening. He kept on with his hard, merciless strokes. He was determined to punish Newt for his indiscretion, to punish his cock, make it engorged and needy when it wanted to be soft and spent. 

Loose coils of sensation in Newt’s gut and his balls were beginning to coalesce, conspiring to get him hard again, and he didn’t feel sexy anymore, he felt _filthy_ , and rutted against Hermann’s hand even as he moaned about how tender his poor little cock was, no longer slick from the oil. His lips were dry; he licked them between panting breaths. His shaky hands clutched the sheets, now damp with his sweat. His desperate noises, and the heaving of his resistant body, only seemed to encourage Hermann, who tugged at the limp penis until it was firm and heavy again, though also desperately red and sore. A flare of pleasure made Newt sob. 

“If you’re going to act like a dog in heat, you should expect to be treated like one,” Hermann chided him. He continued methodically rubbing Newt’s raw, distended cock, unconcerned about his noises of distress. 

Newt struggled against the warring feelings inside him and out, the inkling that he was on the cusp of renewed pleasure. “I’m sorry. Oh _guhhh_ , God, I’m sorry.” He was struggling to get words out. His eyes were unfocused and wild. 

“Are you really?” Hermann asked, feeling a telltale twitch or two in Newt’s abused cock. “Are you really, or are you just going to come again, like the animal that you are?” 

“I c-can’t,” Newt cried, “I can’t.” But then he did. He shrieked as though his orgasm was being taken from him by force, and he flopped around haphazardly. A single pathetic spurt of semen dribbled onto his belly. 

At last, Hermann released his cock, let it wilt into the dark fuzzy nest of his pubic hair. Newt was oversensitive now to the lightest of touches, to the feel of the sheets on his flesh, and yet he still craved the cradle of Hermann’s arms. But Hermann did not touch him now, just watched his flushed face disdainfully as his breathing slowed and the sweat evaporated from his skin and gave him chills. Watched the tremors in his thighs, the pulse in his neck. He was a shaking, vulnerable little thing. The room stank of sex-sweat and come and the ridiculous fruity massage oil. 

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Newt quietly grumbled, once he’d managed to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth. 

Hermann raised one eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what was that? I thought I heard you say, ‘Please, Doctor Gottlieb, force me to come again, but this time do it with your prick pushed all the way up my arse.’” 

Newt knew that if he could just keep still and silent for a few minutes, Hermann would be convinced that he was repentant, and would spend the rest of the evening caring for him, washing him and soothing every sore inch of him. He would hold Newt and shower him with tender words and soft kisses. 

However, if he continued to behave like a brat, he would be punished some more. 

His eyes fluttered open, and his gaze met Hermann’s. The look Newt gave him made it very clear which of these two paths he wished to pursue.


End file.
